As a user of an online social-networking service accumulates contacts or friends, the task of managing the content shared with them becomes more difficult.
For example, the user might want to share an off-color visual sight gag with the members of his/her bowling team, but not with his/her elderly parents.
Some online social-networking services allow a user to manually create groups of contacts for selective sharing. However, such a manual task becomes burdensome when it involves a large number of contacts, especially when performed using a mobile computing device such as a smartphone.